Todomomo en cent mots !
by Neymanga
Summary: Un recueil de drabble Todomomo pour passé le temps... (Chapitre 25, drabble 18, modifié)
1. Nouvelle coupe

Nouvelle coupe. 

Tous la regardait.

-Yaomomo, ça va? Demanda Kyoka.

-Oui, oui…

-Mais, tes cheveux… Ajouta Ochako.

-C'est rien puis… Il fallait bien que je les coupe un jour.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Yaomomo, mon acide a… s'excusa Mina.

-C'est rien, elle créa un ciseaux et les coupa dans un beau carré, tu vois, c'est arrangé.

-Wow… Yaoyorozu… Ça te va vraiment bien les cheveux courts…

Elle se retourna et rougit.

-Todoroki… Tu trouves?

-Ouais.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique pour bouger, je comprends que tu apprécie! S'exclama Momo contente de sa nouvelle coupe.

 _«Même si c'est un malentendu, ils sont trop mignon…»_ pensèrent les filles.


	2. NDA 1

Hey !

J'ai écrit cette histoire parce que je suis en colo et que je ne peux et ne veux pas écrire de long truc. Du coup, les drabble semblent être le meilleur format. J'écrirai un peu de tout, c'est-à-dire: traduction, interprétation de fanart, petite idée qui me viennent. Après chaque chapitre, je ferais un NDA comme celle-ci, ça me permet de m'amuser en colo et de prendre 10 minutes sur un temps libre pour vous pondre un truc. Voilà. J'ai eu le temps d'écrire trois longs chapitres avant de partir. Il seront poster chaque jeudi (aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà poster un truc). Comme ça, vous aurez plusieurs petites choses jusqu'à mon retour ^^.

J'ai aussi comme défi de faire entre 100 et 115 mots ! J'ai jamais fait ça... Bye !

Neymanga.


	3. C'est quoi ?

C'est quoi ? 

Eijirou, Izuku, Denki et Shouto étaient allongé dans l'herbe

_C'est quoi ? Demanda Izuku.

_Un chat, répondit Denki.

_Un chien, corrigea Eijirou.

_Et toi, t'en pense quoi Todoroki ? Demanda Midoriya.

_C'est Yaoyorozu, répondit-il.

_Hein ?

_Oui parce que ça peut prendre toutes les formes, ce nuage est comme une de ses magnifiques créations. Tiens, pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat vite ?

_Euh… t'es amoureux d'elle Todoroki ? Demanda Izuku.

_Bah non, pourquoi je le serais ? Répondit Shouto, vous trouvez pas qu'il commence à faire chaud ?

_En tout cas, c'est profond, déclara Denki.

_Le pire, conclut le rouquin , C'est qu'il s'en rend même pas compte…


	4. NDA 2

Hey !

Ce drabble est une idée qui m'est venue contrairement au premier qui était une simple traduction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Réponse à la review:

Alyss : il y en aura un tout les jours jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi ! Ce "Ouais" de Shouto voulait déjà dire beaucoup ^_^. Mais je l'ai dit qu'ils feront entre 100 et 115 mots ! Puis, sa sonne mieux Todomomo en cent mots plutôt que Todomomo entre 100 et 115 mots x).

Bon, pour l'instant, je tiens mes deux "défi". Bye !

Neymanga.


	5. Il s'est évanoui !

Il s'est évanoui ! 

_Ah ! Todoroki, tu te réveille enfin ?

Il regarda autour de lui. L'infirmerie. Yaoyorozu à côté de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

_Tu t'es évanoui.

 _« Évanoui ? J'étais où déjà ? Avec Yaoyorozu en travaux pratiques il me semble . Ah, je m'en souviens ! Cette ruelle où on s'est caché puis… elle… contre moi… sa poitrine contre mon torse… sa poitrine qui… moi, elle, seul dans une ruelle… elle contre moi… sa poitrine qui... 2484249154942… »_

_AH ! Recovery girl ! S'exclama Momo. Il s'est encore évanoui ! En plus il est tout rouge et il saigne du nez !


	6. NDA 3

Hey !

3ème drabble sortie ! Une idée qui m'est venue hier soir et que je vous partage aujourd'hui !

Réponse au review

Evilfaul : Merci beaucoup ! C'est une colonie de surf. Ouais ils sont sympa d'ailleurs ils m'ont déjà donné plusieurs idées de fic. C'est au Portugal et oui il fait beau.

J'ai encore quelques idées pour les prochain ! Bye !

Neymanga.


	7. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? 

_Alors?

_Donc, mon petit Shouto, tu me dis qu'à chaque fois que tu vois cette Yaoyorozu tu as très chaud, quand elle part, tu te sens mal et tu déteste la voir parler avec les garçons, c'est ça?

_Oui, tu penses que je suis malade Fuyumi?

_À vrai dire, oui, et C'est une maladie très grave, sans remède connue touchant la quasi-totalité de la population.

_Ah bon!? Et Qu'est-ce que j'ai?

_Tu...

_Je?

_Tu… es amoureux!

…

Fuyumi explosa de rire.

_C'est pas drôle! Dis-moi la vérité!

_Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle mais, t'inquiète, tu survivras!


	8. Un malentendu

Un malentendu. 

_Ça ne sert à rien, arrête en plus ça serre.

_Oui mais, Yaoyorozu, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça avec la veste ouverte et tes sous-vêtements visibles ! Surtout si on doit faire équipe...

_Mais Todoroki, ça passe pas.

_Attends, en forçant un peu plus…

_Todoroki, te voilà…

Izuku s'arrêta net. Devant lui se trouvait Momo, coller contre un mur, et Shouto qui avait une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

_Désolé ! Je voulais pas vous déranger !

_C'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'exclamèrent les deux lycéens.

_J-je vous laisse ! S'exclama Midoriya en s'en fuyant

_Attends ! Merde… souffla Shouto, comment on explique ça maintenant !?


	9. C'est qui ?

C'est qui ? 

_Alors ?

_Alors quoi, Fuyumi ?

_C'est qui ?

_Qui ça Haru ?

_La fille que tu aimes !

_Hein ?

_Bon, Shouto, tu es un Todoroki donc tu as forcément du succès au près des filles, S'exclama Haru.

_...

_Regarde toi, tu ne peux que plaire ! Réfuta Fuyumi.

_Mais quel est le rapport avec le fait que j'aime une fille ?

_Si tu n'arrive pas à voir que tu as du succès, c'est qu'il y a forcément une fille, déclara Fuyumi.

_No… Rends moi mon téléphone Haru !

_Wow… Yaoyorozu c'est ça… elle est canon.

_Mais non !

_C'est sûr qu'avec une fille pareille, difficile de regarder les autres, ajouta Fuyumi.

_Mais c'est quoi votre problème !?


	10. Enfants

Enfant

_Akira!

_Ishiro!

_Euh... Fuyumi ?

_Haru, ils essaient de trouver un nom pour leur enfant...

_Il aura les cheveux rouges donc Akira!

_Qui te dit qu'ils ne seront pas blancs?

_Il est dans mon ventre, je le sens.

_Momo, cheveux blancs donc Ishiro.

_Non, Akira.

_Et si c'est une fille? Demanda Haru.

_Ikari, répondirent-il.

_Du calme, regardez, le médecin arrive, déclara Fuyumi.

_Alors, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez deux garçons!

_Deux? Demanda Fuyumi.

_Oui.

_Voilà, Ishiro et Akira! S'exclamèrent-ils

_Ils sont d'accord… souffla Haru.

_Heureusement que ce n'est pas deux filles sinon on y serait encore… déclara Fuyumi las


	11. NDA 4

Hey !

J'ai pas mis de NDA depuis un moment parce que je suis tombé malade (génial...). Du coup...

Instant, cours de Japonais...

Alors, d'abord, sachez que vu que je ne connaissais pas l'ordre des membres de la famille Todoroki, j'avais fait au feeling pour Bouleversements. Du coup, le vrai ordre : un grand frère, Fuyumi, un autre frère (que j'ai appelé Haru) puis Shouto.

Donc, pourquoi Haru ? Parce que ça veut dire printemps et que je part du principe qu'il a un alter de glace puis, je tombe toujours malade en début de printemps et à côté de chez moi, il y a du givre en cette période de l'année.

Ensuite, pourquoi Ishiro et Akira ? Parce que dans Ishiro tu as Shiro qui veut dire blanc et dans Akira tu as Aki un dérivés de Aka qui veut dire rouge, Aki voulant dire Automne.

C'était l'instant cours de Japonais...

Instant, je raconte ma vie...

Je suis actuellement en colonie, donc, j'aurais un peu de mal à mettre des NDA. Par contre, je m'éclate si on enlève le fait qu'il y a un gars chelou qui m'offre des coquillage, me touche les cheveux quand je suis sur mon téléphone et qui se met juste devant moi en me fixant quand j'utilise mon portable... Sinon, tout va très bien !

C'était l'instant je raconte ma vie...

Réponse au review

Evilfaul : contente de te faire rire (par contre, évite l'avc) moi aussi il me regarde bizarrement...

Deydeykagamine :, qui a dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? Contente que ça te plaise et merci !

Bye !

Neymanga


	12. Chocolats

Chocolats

_Yaomomo qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Des chocolats Ochako.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_J'aimerais, les donnés à… Todoroki…

_Tu c'est que la Saint Valentin est déjà passé ?

_Pourquoi tu me parles de la Saint Valentin ?

_Tu veux te déclarer non ?

Momo s'empourpra violemment.

_Mais non !

_Pourquoi tu les fais en forme de cœur alors ?

_Parce que c'est jolie les cœurs !

_Et pourquoi tu lui fais des chocolats ?

_Pour le remercier.

_Remercier ?

_Oui, pour l'examen.

_Tu sais qu'il peut le comprendre différemment ?

_Mais pourquoi ça ?

_Parce que… Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber et fait comme tu veux… T'es vraiment déprimante…


	13. Son premier !

Son premier ! 

_Fuyumi, arrête...

_Haru, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il se déclare...

_Vraiment ?

_Cache-toi !

Elle le tira et se mit dans un buisson.

_Hein ?

_Chut ! C'est le moment. Ce soir, Momo sera la première petite amie de Shouto !

_Ou son premier cœur brisé…

_Haru ! Regarde. Il pose timidement sa main sur la sienne.

_Vraiment ?

_Il s'approche, elle rougit mais ne le repousse pas.

Haru soupira.

_Plus que quelques centimètres, millimètres... Allez Shouto, t'y es presque... Et... C'est le bisou ! Haru, c'est son premier !

_Oh…

_Bon, je dois faire le dîner.

_Hein ?

_Je vais lui faire des nouilles de sarrasin pour fêter ça !

_Fuyumi... T'es déprimante...


	14. Une danse

Une danse... 

_Pourquoi on fait ça ? Yaoyorozu ?

_Tu avais l'air déprimer et c'est agréable de danser...

_Oh, merci alors… dit-il en rougissant.

_Todoroki… pourquoi tu m'évitais aujourd'hui ?

_Je ne t'évitais pas.

_Si, si… j'insiste…

_Eh bien… moi-même, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai…

_Explique-moi, dit-elle dans les bras du bicolore.

_Je me sens bizarre quand tu es proche… J'ai chaud, mon cœur bat vite...

Elle l'arrêta puis l'embrassa. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais rougi fortement.

_Pourquoi…

_Ça t'a plus ?

_...Oui…

_Très bien…

_Mais…

_Chut… la musique n'est pas fini…

Et elle l'embrassa…


	15. C'était comment ?

C'était comment ? 

_Alors ? C'était comment ?

_Assez doux et plutôt agréable.

_Tu m'as un peu surprise Todoroki-kun quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'embrasser vu que tu ne l'avais jamais fait…

_Ah, désolé Yaoyorozu. Ça ne t'a pas dérangé au moins ?

_Non, mais pourquoi moi et pas Mina par exemple.

_Parce que c'est toi que j'aime.

Elle rougit et répondit par un faible « moi aussi… »

_Sinon, reprit-il, je suis un peu déçu...

_Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? J'embrasse mal ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

_Nan, je pensais juste que ça ne serait pas aussi court…


	16. Jacuzzi

Jacuzzi

_Ils ne viendront pas, c'est ça ? Shouto ?

_Ils nous ont complètement abandonné…

_Du coup ? On fait quoi ?

_Le jacuzzi est plutôt pas mal, Momo…

_On reste ici du coup ?

_J'aimerais bien, répondit Todoroki.

_Mais… tu ne penses pas que c'est encore une stratégie des filles pour nous laisser seuls tous les deux ? Demanda la vice-déléguée.

_Sûrement, j'en suis même certain.

_On devrait leur dire qu'on à compris et qu'on sort ensemble depuis le début de la semaine…

_Nan, c'est drôle de les voir se casser la tête pour nous mettre en couple, conclut le bicolore.


	17. NDA 5

Hey !

J'avais pas eu le temps de répondre avant donc, je le fais maintenant... D'abord, merci pour tout vos conseils sur ce gars, euh, très chelou... Ça me touche beaucoup !

Réponse au review :

Evilfaul :Merci beaucoup pour tes review! Oui, ils font moins pitié...

Alyss : Nan mais je comprends x). Oui, je m'amuse ! Moi j'échangerais bien ma sœur actuelle contre elle XD.

Voilà voilà!


	18. Bizarre

Bizarre

_Shouto nous cache quelque chose…

_Il est bizarre c'est dernier temps, Fuyumi…

_Il est peut-être amoureux ?

_Sûrement…

_Ah ! Il arrive ! Déclara Fuyumi.

_On ne le lâche pas !

_Salut.

_Shouto, souffla Fuyumi.

_On se demandait…

_Tu es amoureux ?

_Oui.

_Ne ment pas… attends... Quoi !?

_Oui, je suis amoureux, depuis longtemps.

_C'est qui ? Questionna Haru.

_Momo Yaoyorozu, une fille dans ma classe.

_Et tu dis ça sans pression ? Demanda Fuyumi.

_Vous m'avez posé la question non ?

_Tu nous réponds comme si c'était évident ! Répliqua Haru.

_Bah… Je vois pas le problème. Je suis amoureux et je le vis très bien.

_OK…

_Bon, j'y vais…

_Bonne journée Shouto, conclut Fuyumi confuse.


	19. Encouragement

Encouragement

Après la finale du festival, Shouto était devant l'école.

_C'est dommage que tu aies perdu.

Il se retourna.

_Yaoyorozu…

_Mais c'est pas grave, on peut pas toujours gagner.

Il ne répondit rien.

_Moi-même je me suis fait éliminer au premier tour alors que toi…

_Tu t'es bien débrouiller…

_Mais l'année prochaine, je ferais encore mieux et ce sera moi ton adversaire en final !

Il l'a regarda avec un léger sourire.

_Jusque là, bon courage Todoroki-kun !

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_À demain !

Elle parti laissant un Shouto qui rencontrai de nouvelles nuances de rouges…


	20. Camping

Camping

Toute la seconde À était dans un camping mais, le matin...

_C'est qui !?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yaomomo ? Demanda Kyoka.

_Vous le savez très bien...

_On ne voit pas de quoi tu parles Todoroki, déclara Tooru.

_Qui nous a bougé de tente pour nous mettre tous les deux !?

_Ça vous a vraiment déranger ? Demanda Izuku.

Ils s'empourprèrent violemment.

_C'est pas la question ! Répondirent-ils

_On les laisse comme ça, déclara Mina.

_Non ! S'écria Momo alors que Shouto décédait.

_Tout le monde est OK ? Demanda Eijirou

_Oui !

_Non !

_Vous avez la chance, nous on est à 4 dans une tente.

_Arg ! Je vous déteste tous ! Hurla Momo.


	21. NDA 6

Hey !

Instant je raconte ma vie...

Je suis super fatiguée ! J'ai dormi dans une tente avec 4 autre fille et j'ai passé les 3/4 de ma nuit à essayer de trouver une position confortable... D'où l'idée du dernier drabble...

C'était l'instant je raconte ma vie...

Réponse au review:

Evilfaul : contente que ça te fasse rire x). Je lis jamais quand il y a des personnes à côté de moi x).

La vérité vraie : heureuse que ça te plaise et encore merci pour tes review !


	22. Rumeur

Rumeur

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Shouto.

_Euh, en fait, commença Izuku mal à l'aise, il est possible qu'on ait tous entendu une rumeur sur vous deux...

_Hein ? Et de quoi elle parle ? Questionna Momo.

_On voulait d'abord directement vérifier avec vous pour éviter les malentendu et personne n'avait vraiment envie de vous le demander, continua Eijirou.

_Bah, vas y maintenant.

_Est-ce que vous... Sortez ensemble ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

_Ah, ça ! S'exclama Momo. C'est maintenant que vous nous posez la question ?

_Hein ?

_Ça doit faire un mois maintenant non ? S'interrogea Shouto.

_Un mois !?

_Bon bah, on vous laisse, conclut Momo.


	23. Dispute

Dispute

Momo s'approcha de Shouto et lui donna un tout petit coup de poing dans le bras, toute fière d'elle.

_Euh, Momo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Les filles m'ont dit que les vrais couples se disputaient.

_Et t'appelle ça "se disputer"?

_Non, crie moi dessus, je t'ai frappé. Comme ça, on se dispute, comme les autres couples !

Shouto soupira, sourit puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler au autres couples quand j'ai une petite amie aussi géniale que toi.

_Oui mais, ça veut dire qu'on s'est disputé ?

_Oui, oui.

_Cool ! On refait ça demain ?

_Comme tu voudras.


	24. Cinéma

Cinema

_Donc, de ton côté ?

_Des chocolats, un collier et une demande de rendez-vous et toi Shouto ?

_Une déclaration, un bracelet et deux places de cinéma, Momo.

_Ils me font un peu pitié, on devrait leur dire qu'on sort ensemble...

_Ou... On mange le chocolat tout les deux, on garde les bijoux et on utilise les deux places de cinéma qu'ils nous ont gentiment donné. Après tout, on ne va pas les jeter, répondit le bicolore.

_Et on leur dit qu'on est en couple ? Ça fait 3 mois que ça dure.

_Ils vont bien s'en rendre compte un jour... Sinon, Valérian ou Spiderman ?


	25. Baiser volé

Baiser volé

Il se détacha lentement d'elle, les joues rougies, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle aussi était cramoisi mais pas seulement à cause du manque d'air. Le bicolore reprit sa contenance et fixa les prunelle marron de la jeune fille.

_Todoroki... Souffla la vice délégué.

_Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

_Shouto... Pourquoi a tu fait ça ?

_Tu n'as pas aimé ?

_Si, je suis même plutôt contente mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'embrasses...

_Moi non plus Momo... Je devrais peut-être recommencer pour comprendre.

Elle rougit fortement et le laissa faire...


	26. Confiance

Confiance

Il lui avait tout dit. Elle l'avait écouté. Ils restaient là, silencieux.

_Désolé... Je n'aurais pas du te poser la question, dit-elle enfin.

_Nan, c'est bon...

_J'avais espéré que tes problèmes n'étaient pas très grave et que je puisse d'aider mais je me rend compte que je suis parfaitement inutile.

_Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, c'est du passé.

_Cependant, si tu as besoin d'une oreille pour t'écouter, je suis là. Merci de me faire confiance.

_C'est moi qui te remercie.

_Bonne nuit Todoroki, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue du bicolore qui prenait des couleurs.

_Bonne nuit... Yaoyorozu


	27. Ma préférée

Ma préférée

_Toi c'est Uraraka, hein Midoriya ?

_Oui... Kaminari...

_Et toi Todoroki, s'exclama Eijirou, c'est laquelle des filles que tu préfères ?

_Yaoyorozu.

_Intéressant... Souffla Denki.

_Et qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez elle ? Demanda Mineta avec un regard chargé de sous-entendu.

Shouto ne releva pas l'ambiguïté de la question et répondit.

_Elle est gentille, dévoué, intelligente et à beaucoup de qualités.

_Euh... La question était, quelle est la fille que tu préfères, dans le sens que tu aimerais bien sortir avec, reprit Denki..

_C'est toujours Yaoyorozu ? Demanda Mineta.

Shouto rougi.

_Je me suis aussi fait avoir... Souffla Izuku.

_Eh bien... Oui... Peut-être... Conclut-il.


	28. Baiser passionné

Baiser passionné

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, elle ne réagit pas. Les secondes semblaient interminable alors que le souffle du bicolore devenait de plus en plus insistant sur ses lèvres. Elle n'en pouvait plus, l'attente de ce doux contact devenait insupportable. Il s'arrêta, comme pour demander silencieusement à la jeune fille son accord et elle réduit cette légère distance qui les séparait. D'abord doux, le baiser devint plus intense et passionné. Aucun des deux ne voulaient mettre un terme à cet échange mais ils y furent obligés. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dans sa chevelure bicolore et il se pencha vers l'oreille de la vice-déléguée.

_Je t'aime...


	29. Merci !

Hey!

Ce drabble marque la fin de Todomomo en cent mots ! J'ai voulu fêter la fin avec une scène de baiser, courte certes mais je suis satisfaite. J'étais vraiment contente d'écrire cette suite de drabble même si je ne pense pas le refaire de cette manière. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt compliqué vers la fin de trouver des idées car, soit elles étaient inintéressantes soit trop longues pour ne pas dépasser les 115 mots. J'ai réussi à réaliser ce petit défi et j'espère que toutes les idioties que j'ai pu écrire vous on plus. Si je dois repartir en vacances, je pense que je recommencerais une suite de drabble mais je prendrais un seul thème que je développerais en plusieurs chapitres. Bref, au moment où j'écris ses mots je suis à l'aéroport mais tout sera posté en France.

Réponse au review :

LaVéritéVraie : Les pauvres x). Contente que ça te plaise ! San c'est une marque de respect donc c'est normal qu'elle utilise le san même si je lui fais utiliser le kun qui est plus affectueux. Il ne peut pas effacer l'alter de Tooru car elle est de type mutation. Dommage...

LesSœursNeko : Merci beaucoup et je suis heureuse de savoir que ça te plaise !

Merci à : **Teyola, LaVéritéVraie, LesSœursNeko, Alyss, Evilfaul, Prtress Lamasticot, Deydeykagamine, Nightchoco, Amandineylan et Sonney** Pour avoir posté au moins une review, ça me touche beaucoup !


End file.
